Lazos rotos
by Lu257
Summary: Un beso que hizo que algo cambiara entre los dos y un compromiso que terminara de separarlos o los unirá por siempre... NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**: volví más rápido de lo que esperaba! Con una nueva mini historia de Fairy Tail, estoy inspirada con esta pareja jeje. Son dos capítulos, supongo y espero no alargarme demasiado, subiré el próximo pronto, a penas pueda terminar los últimos detalles. Bueno los dejo leer, q lo disfruten! Y si quieren dejen sus comentarios. Saludos!

(Las comillas representarían a cuando los personajes se hablan a sí mismos en su cabeza)

**LAZOS ROTOS**

Lucy sonrió con orgullo y corrió hasta sus amigos, Gray, Erza y Natsu habían logrado vencer a sus enemigos, ella también había acabado con el que le correspondía. Estaba tan feliz de haber podido terminar esa espantosa tarea. Había sido cansadora, peligrosa y molesta, pero estaba completa, el orgullo y honor de Fairy Tail seguía en pie como siempre, sus magos habían cumplido una vez más. Vio que Erza la miraba sonriente, paso de largo por su lado y la saludo con la mano, Gray asintió cuando también lo pasó de largo, llegó junto a Natsu que estaba parado como si la esperara, se lanzó a sus brazos sin dudarlo y lo besó en los labios. Cualquiera podría haberle preguntado por qué lo hizo y ella no lo sabría, fue un acto reflejo, una necesidad que se había generado en su interior a medida que la batalla se hizo más intensa, algo que había pensado en un momento en que creyó que moriría, no quería morir sin besarlo, no sabía si lo amaba, sólo quería besarlo y saber qué se sentía. Su primer beso tenía que ser con Natsu, no había nadie más.

Se separó de él casi tan rápido como había llegado, roja de vergüenza. Natsu estaba estático, su sonrisa se había borrado y sólo mostraba incredulidad absoluta. La rubia le dio la espalda aún más avergonzada.

-Lo… ¡lo siento Natsu!... no sé porqué lo hice…

Él no le llegó a responder nada, los chicos llegaron para interrumpir tan incómodo momento, quizá alertados por la cara de Natsu, sabiendo que se venía algún tipo de problema o quizá una declaración. Pero nada pasó. Lucy se tapó el rostro, Erza quiso tocar su hombro pero ella se apartó y salió corriendo.

-¡Natsu idiota!

Gray golpeó a su amigo en la boca del estómago. Éste se arqueó quejándose.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso pedazo de estúpido? –le replicó el pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte ahí parado sin decir o hacer nada?

-Natsu ve a buscar a Lucy de inmediato –sólo dijo Erza con su autoritaria forma de hablar.

-Es que yo… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué hizo eso? Se sintió… -se tocó los labios tratando de descifrar cómo se había sentido, qué fue eso que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento y qué había ocurrido con su corazón que se había acelerado más que en plena batalla.

-Demonios eres tan lento –se quejó Gray exasperado.

-Mira quien lo dice… -Erza lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

-Bue… no deberías hablar mucho tampoco… -contraatacó el morocho y se arrepintió casi instantáneamente, al recibir un impresionante golpe de Titania.

-¡Natsu! ¡Te di una orden! Mueve tus pies y ve a buscarla y más te vale que te disculpes por tu estúpido comportamiento o sabrás lo que es sentir verdadero dolor…

El pelirrosa no pareció escucharla, lo que fue peor, se sentó aún inmerso en sus propios pensamientos tocándose los labios y murmurando cosas que nadie comprendía.

-Será mejor que lo dejes así… -dijo Gray levantándose completamente dolorido y aún sin poder respirar bien.

-Mmm, bueno, ve por Lucy, me preocupa que se pierda en este lugar.

-¡Me acabas de dejar sin estómago! ¿No te preocupa eso?

-¡Tendrás algo menos si no comienzas a moverte!

-¡Si señora! –Gray salió corriendo en busca de la rubia y se perdió de su vista.

Erza miró a Natsu sentado en el suelo y suspiró. El amor era complicado y Lucy no se había enamorado de cualquier hombre. Jellal podía ser complicado a veces, pero entendía de sentimientos y sobre el amor. Natsu era buena persona, el problema era que tenía la capacidad emocional de un niño de diez años, nadie le había explicado nada en el pasado. Quizá ella debiera tomar el rol de madre y contarle… ¡Si eso haría! Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras los levantaba en alto con los ojos brillando con fervor. Haría de Natsu un hombre con todas las letras contándole lo que se necesitaba saber.

-Lucy… ¡Luuucyyyyy! –Gray llamaba cada vez más asustado. ¿En dónde se había metido?

-¡Gray! ¡Aquí! –era la voz de Happy, ahora que lo pensaba el gato no había estado después de que Lucy huyera, seguramente habría ido tras ella.

-Happy… Lucy… aquí están –se sintió mal al encontrar a su rubia amiga con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, ella trató de ocultarlo pero era tarde. Happy trataba de consolarla sin éxito- Lucy…

-¡¿Cómo pude hacer eso Gray?! –dijo la chica y volvió a largarse a llorar, esta vez en sus brazos.

-Tranquila… no pasa nada… es Natsu… tarda en caer, pero ya verás que entenderá… -¿entender? No necesitaba eso, necesitaba reaccionar y devolver los sentimientos de Lucy, corresponderle de una vez por todas.

-Pero es que… no sé qué va a entender… ¡Voy a perderlo! Perderé a mi mejor amigo… ¡Qué estúpida soy!

-No llores por favor… -¿por qué le pasaba eso a él? No soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar, allí debería estar Natsu, no él.

-¡Qué tonta!

Lucy siguió llorando una media hora más, para cuando volvieron con Erza y Natsu ya estaba un poco más calmada, aunque en su rostro se podía notar aún sus ojos rojos e hinchados y en sus mejillas, cubiertas por tierra a causa de la batalla, el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas. Gray suspiró con alivio al ver a sus otros amigos, su trabajo estaba por terminar. Se sentía más fatigado que luego de la batalla y la verdad no era nada bueno con las palabras de consuelo. El rostro de Natsu se notaba algo pálido, parecía como si estuviera muerto, Erza tenía una mano sobre su hombro y le hablaba sobre algo que Gray no llegaba a escuchar. Al verlos llegar, Natsu se levantó como un autómata y se dirigió a ellos.

-Gray… -dijo con voz monótona sin mirarlo- Lu… Lucy… -tragó saliva despacio, el morocho notaba su tensión, ¿qué le había estado diciendo Erza? ¿Lo habría amenazado? ¿Llegaría tan lejos esa mujer?- Lo… tú… yo… emmm…

La rubia se había puesto tan pálida como él sólo de escuchar su voz, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esperando lo que sea que tuviera que decirle.

-Lo… lo… lo…

-¿Necesitas que te golpee en la espalda para poder escupir lo que sea que vas a decir? –preguntó Gray irritado. ¿Acaso era estúpido en serio? ¿No notaba la tensión en el cuerpo de Lucy que aumentaba a cada segundo?

-Yo… bueno… ¡te perdono Lucy!

Gray sintió que el mundo se volvía en cámara lenta, vio que la boca de Erza se abría y hubiese jurado que si no fuera porque su mandíbula estaba unida al resto del su cráneo, ésta se hubiese caído hasta llegar al suelo. Vio a Happy golpearse la frente. Y vio a Lucy… ¡oh hubiese deseado no ver a Lucy! Tanto trabajo que le había costado calmarla… ¡Cómo podía ese idiota decir eso! El rostro de la chica se transformó, paso de blanco a rojo y las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse en sus ojos. Bajo la vista y asintió dando media vuelta y volviendo a desaparecer en el interior del bosque.

-¡Qué mil demonios te hagan trizas Natsu Dragneel! –gritó Gray saliendo nuevamente tras la rubia.

-Definitivamente eres estúpido –dijo Erza pasando por su lado para ir tras sus dos amigos.

Natsu miró a Happy, negaba con la cabeza en silencio, y también se fue volando. Se quedó allí solo, parado sin saber qué hacer. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero no lo que intentaba decir. Erza le contó cosas que estaban de más. Para ser una chica sabía demasiado sobre los hombres y lo que hacían con las mujeres. Quizá ella ya lo había hecho, pero no tenía por qué contarle eso, estuvo totalmente de más, eso era una conversación de padre e hijo, estaba seguro. ¿Por qué Makarov o alguno de sus compañeros no le habían hablado esas cosas? Podría hacer intentado responder mejor ante el acto de Lucy. ¿Le había dicho que la perdonaba? ¿Era estúpido? Bueno Erza le había dado la respuesta hacía unos segundos atrás, ¡pero Dios Erza! Fue su culpa, su conversación dejó su cerebro fuera de juego. No podría volver a mirarla a la cara después de todo lo que esa mujer le había dicho. ¿Y se suponía que tenía que hacer eso con Lucy? Lucy… era su mejor amiga… la persona en quien más confiaba, por alguna razón confiaba más en ella que en cualquier otro miembro del Gremio a pesar de conocerla desde hacía mucho menos. Dos años y medio habían pasado ya… mucho tiempo si, y muchas aventuras entre medio. Se dejó caer al suelo abatido. Eso le estaba doliendo más que cualquier golpe, aún tenía heridas de la reciente batalla y sin embargo ninguna le dolía tanto como el… corazón… había escuchado mil veces hablar a las chicas de amor, no terminaba de entenderlas ni le interesaba. Hasta Lissana le había dicho de chicos si quería que fuera su novia cuando crecieran. ¿Acaso esa chica se refería a hacer eso? Igneel nunca le habló de esas cosas, debió advertirle… esto era más complicado de lo que pensaba. Lucy… la había lastimado, lo vio en sus ojos cuando "la perdonó". Los labios de Lucy… eran tan suaves, tan cálidos, húmedos y deliciosos, mejor que cualquier fuego que haya comido. No había usado la lengua como le contó Erza. ¿Ella tampoco sabría esas cosas? ¿Erza le contaría también a ella todo eso? ¡No quería que esa mujer la corrompiera con esas cosas! Eran muy… adultas… ya eran adultos… ¿podía intentarlo con Lucy? Siempre decían que era muy hermosa, sabía que lo era y no le molestaba, varias veces pensó en verla sin ropa, pero sólo por curiosidad, supuestamente las mujeres eran diferentes que los hombres, quería saber en qué sentido. Erza no debió contarlo así. ¡Dioses! ¡Podría haberle mostrado! ¡Qué suerte que no hizo eso! ¡Esa mujer se había pasado! Suspiró. ¿A dónde se habían ido todos? ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí sentado? Mejor los buscaba así regresaban a casa, tenía mucho para pensar y esa vez no iría a lo de Lucy… no… difícilmente pudiera volver a mirar a Lucy a los ojos, había cometido algo demasiado estúpido.

-¿¡Que le contaste qué!? –Gray casi tropieza al escuchar a Erza. Corrían por el bosque tras Lucy que nuevamente se había perdido.

-Tuvimos ESA charla, si… pensé que él ya lo sabía. Se supone que tú lo sabes ¿o necesitas que hable contigo también? Juvia vive contigo… no me digas que aún…

-¡Cállate! –el rostro del morocho se puso más rojo que un tomate- ¡¿Cómo vas a hablar de cosas así tan a la ligera?!

-Somos adultos Gray, no deberías avergonzarte… ¿por qué Natsu no lo sabía?

-Gildartz una vez nos juntó a todos al llegar a los once años… y bueno nos dijo que quería tener una conversación muy importante con nosotros, para que nos volvamos hombres. Natsu saltó de la silla y le gritó que no le interesaba ser hombre, que sonaba aburrido y que mejor peleara con él, que esa vez si le ganaría… y bueno… Gildartz nos contó todo mientras Natsu yacía inconsciente a su lado por un golpe que le propinó…

-Que mal de su parte no haberle hablado. Las cosas habrían funcionado distinto quizá. Le diré a Gildartz que…

-Mejor deja el temita ahí Erza. Me parece que ya hiciste suficiente.

-¿A qué te refieres? Alguien tenía que decírselo.

-Sí… pero era mejor que lo hiciera un hombre y además en un momento más adecuado… tildaste a Natsu… con esa conversación… nosotros bueno… estuvimos unos días digiriendo todo. Los dibujos de Gildartz eran muy explícitos… demasiado… -Gray miraba el horizonte como perdido en sus propios recuerdos, los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas cada vez más encendidas.

-Bueno ya está, es mejor encontrar a Lucy…

Erza se detuvo lo que hizo que Gray chocara con ella y cayera hacia atrás como si se hubiese estampado contra un muro. Titania se acercó lentamente. Lucy estaba sentada en una roca llorando nuevamente.

-Lu…

-Volvamos… volvamos a casa por favor Erza –le rogó Lucy con un sinfín de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Claro…

Llegaron a Fairy Tail después de un día de viaje en tren. Estaban cansados física y mentalmente. Ninguno de los cinco habló en todo el camino y cuando les preguntaron cómo les había ido, sólo respondió Erza con un seco "bien".

Lucy corrió hasta su casa, su refugio. No quería volver a salir de allí ni en mil años. Lloró durante unas horas más hasta que sintió que ya no tenía más lágrimas. Luego se fue a bañar y de ahí directo a la cama, dormir le haría bien, quizá en la mañana cuando despertara, podría descubrir que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Natsu estaría allí, saludándola y comiendo su comida, como siempre, con esa linda sonrisa en su rostro, todo sería perfecto de nuevo. Había arruinado la amistad que tenían, había roto el lazo y estaba segura de que nada volvería a ser igual.

Alguien golpeó su puerta muy temprano en la mañana. Se levantó algo adormilada y fue a abrir casi sin pensarlo, esperando encontrarse a Happy y Natsu. Pero quien estaba frente a ella era otra persona. Un muchacho de pelo rojo y ojos verdes, vestía un traje negro y la miró de arriba abajo. Lucy se dio cuenta muy tarde de que no era quien pensaba y que solo llevaba una remera puesta, por lo cual se podía ver su ropa interior inferior a la perfección. Roja de la vergüenza le cerró la puerta en la cara a su visitante.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Perdón! –gritó tapándose el rostro y apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

-Está bien –respondió el muchacho del otro lado- supongo que es muy temprano, Lucy-sama.

¿Lucy-sama? No la habían llamado así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Entreabrió un poco la puerta y miró al desconocido.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es James Julenelle, hijo del príncipe Salwalu, un placer por fin volver a verla Lucy-sama.

-¡James! –abrió la puerta de par en par y se lanzó a los brazos del joven príncipe- ¡No te había reconocido! ¡Has crecido!

-Jajaja, tú también Lucy-sama.

-¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡Sabes que lo odio! Pasa por favor, deja que me cambie, haré un té.

-Está bien.

Un rato después los dos estaban hablando mientras tomaban té y comían unas tostadas recién hechas.

-Lamento la pérdida de tu padre Lucy, me puse muy mal al saberlo.

-Gracias…

-He venido para que cumplamos con sus planes.

Lucy lo miró sin entender.

-Lucy Hearthfilia, ¿te casarías con este humilde servidor? –preguntó el muchacho sin vueltas poniéndose de rodillas de pronto y tomando su mano.

Lucy se quedó paralizada, lo único que podía pensar era en Natsu y no sabía la razón.

-¿Qué?

-Tu padre había arreglado que te ibas a casar con mi padre, sin embargo ha fallecido hace unos meses y desde ahí no dejé de pensar en que podríamos concretar ese compromiso, al fin y al cabo soy su heredero y me gustaría… aunque ahora no poseas ninguna fortuna deseo que cumplamos los deseos de tu padre, él fue una gran persona para mí y estoy seguro de que deseaba que su hija quedara en buenas manos y bien cuidada. Yo podría darte todo el cuidado que necesites y también cualquier bien que requieras o desees.

La chica no lo podía creer, el día anterior había estado llorando por amor y de pronto le caía un príncipe (literalmente) azul del cielo, aunque no el que ella deseaba. Sin embargo, ¿podía esperar a Natsu? ¿Serviría de algo? Natsu era inocente y muy niño, quizá nunca cambiara, quizá nunca hubiera una oportunidad para ellos. Y si lo pensaba mejor, la actitud de Natsu en el tren cuando volvían daba a entender que no quería ni mirarla.

-Debo pensarlo James, esto es muy pronto, ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-¡Claro que sí! Yo sigo siendo el mismo chico que conociste de niña, nada más que me he vuelto hombre.

-Soy una maga… de Fairy Tail… me gusta mi trabajo… la vida de comodidades no es lo mío.

-Entonces puedes seguir siendo una maga, te permitiré hacer lo que desees, mi querida y hermosa Lucy… yo… yo también soy mago… lo aprendí luego de ese día que me dijiste que querías ser maga. Mira –el muchacho se levantó y haciendo una serie de movimientos con las manos hizo que de sus dedos saliera agua que recorrió la habitación y se depositó en un vaso frente a la rubia.

-Agua… puedes controlar el agua…

-Un mago de agua sí, eso soy…

-Como Juvia… "su" elemento opuesto.

-¿El elemento opuesto de quién?

-Nada, no me hagas caso James.

-¿Por qué no salimos y me muestras la ciudad? Me gustaría conocer ese gremio al que perteneces también. He oído hablar de Fairy Tail, es más, gracias a su fama he sabido de ti y donde encontrarte, eres muy reconocida ahora Lucy.

-Fairy Tail… mi hogar… donde él está… -susurró tan bajo que el príncipe no pudo oírla.

-Lucy… se por el problema que estás pasando, si vienes conmigo, podremos solucionarlo. Lo prometo.

Lucy abrió los ojos grandes y miró a James. Lo sabía, ¿cómo podía saberlo?, pero por otro lado, ¿cómo no saberlo?, es un príncipe y tiene todos los recursos para enterarse de cosas así y estaba usando eso para atarla. Ya lo entendía, James había dicho que era igual a cuando eran pequeños y era cierto, al verla la primera vez se había obsesionado con ella y aún seguía igual, lo que era peor, utilizaría cualquier medio a su alcance para obtener lo que quería, un príncipe mimado a quien nadie le negaba nada eso había sido y aún lo era. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, ¿tenía opción?

Natsu miraba su vaso algo pensativo, no sabía qué hacer para solucionar las cosas. Deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás, pero ¿hacia dónde retroceder? ¿Al momento antes de que Lucy lo besara o al momento en que cometió la estupidez de perdonarla? Se seguía odiando por decir algo tan… suspiró, no tenía palabras para explicarlo. Él no solía pensar tanto, ¿qué le pasaba?

Obviamente todo el gremio estaba enterado ya, Happy se había encargado de contarlo, su amigo estaba muy enojado y lo acusó frente a todos a gritos a penas Lucy se fue. Varios se quejaron, Gajeel lo golpeó, Laxus se tomó la cabeza renegando "¿Cómo pudiste perder una oportunidad de tener a Lucy?" le preguntó el rubio, lo cual lo sorprendió porque Laxus nunca había parecido mostrar demasiado interés en Lucy. Notó que varios también lo criticaban de esa forma y se dio cuenta que su amiga era más popular de lo que creía. Estaba consciente de la belleza de la rubia, pero nunca imaginó que fuera tan evidente para tantos de sus compañeros. Apretó el vaso hasta rajarlo. ¿Qué se pensaban esos idiotas? ¡Lucy no era para ninguno de ellos! No la conocían, no sabían nada de ella. Él pudo haber sido tonto en ese momento, pero conocía muchas cosas de Lucy, sus gustos, lo que no le gustaba, lo que la entristecía, sabía cómo hacerla enojar y sobre todo sabía cómo hacerla sonreír.

-Natsu, no te tortures, aún puedes remediar las cosas, sólo debes hablar con ella –levantó la vista al escuchar la suave y melodiosa voz de Mirajane, quizá una de las pocas personas que no lo juzgó.

-Si supiera qué decir sería más fácil.

-Jajaja, ahí no puedo ayudarte, las palabras deben salir de tu corazón y expresar lo que él sienta, nada más.

-Pero Mira… no sé lo que siento… es complicado… Lucy es mi mejor amiga…

-Si sólo la consideras tu amiga, debes aclararlo con ella.

-¿Sólo la considero mi amiga? –se preguntó más para sí mismo que para Mirajane.

-Natsu, esto de los sentimientos por una mujer quizá sea nuevo para tu cabeza, pero dudo que sea nuevo para tu corazón, sólo deben sentirlo, la respuesta está allí –le tocó el pecho donde se encontraba su corazón con un dedo.

-Erza me contó unas cosas que… yo… no sé qué debo hacer… se supone que Lucy y yo…

-Jajajaja esta Erza, es demasiado brusca… es una forma de expresar el amor entre parejas Natsu, al igual que un beso.

-Nadie nunca me había besado… ¿A Lucy le pasaría igual? ¿Sería su primera vez también?

-No lo sé, Lucy es grande, tiene veinte años ya, y es tan linda… no creo que no haya estado rodeada de candidatos… hasta aquí mismo hay muchos que miran a Lucy…

-¡No quiero oír eso! –su respuesta fue repentina y hasta cargada de ira, miró de reojo a Laxus y al resto de sus compañeros luego.

-Jajajaja ¡estás celoso! Lucy tiene un admirador mucho más cerca que cualquiera de los que se encuentran aquí, hasta más de lo que tú podrías estar…

-Loki… -cerró los puños con fuerza, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca había pensado en ellos de esa forma, quería luchar con todos porque quería demostrar que era el mejor, pero nunca pensó que quisiera golpear a sus amigos por alguien más, por una mujer… no sólo una mujer, por Lucy, quien era su mejor amiga- ¿qué me pasa Mira? No entiendo…

-Son celos Natsu, sólo que esta vez son por Lucy y no porque sean más poderosos o algo así.

-Celos… pero yo… nunca lo sentí… nunca…

-Ah, mira, hablando de Lucy…

Natsu se dio vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta y allí estaba ella. Tenía una mirada extraña, la había visto en otros momentos, era cuando se sentía triste y trataba de verse bien. La vio sonreír y saludar a los que se le acercaron. No se dio cuenta de que venía acompañada hasta que Mira le preguntó por el chico que estaba a su lado. Oyó a Cana decir que era un espécimen masculino de lo más sexy y vio a Erza ¡asentir!

-Les presento a James Julenelle, es príncipe… y es… mi prometido…

El corazón de Natsu le golpeó muy fuerte en el pecho, se paró de pronto y caminó hacia ellos. Observó al pelirrojo de ojos verdes, sonreía y saludaba a todos muy amablemente. La mayoría se mostró sorprendido, miraron a Natsu y trataron de no decir demasiado para no incomodar a nadie, también se sorprendieron cuando Lucy contó que era un mago que controlaba el agua.

-Posees el mismo poder que Juvia –dijo la mujer aplaudiendo entusiasmada.

Gray estaba a su lado y miraba a James con el ceño fruncido. Dirigió una mirada a Natsu, éste seguía caminando lentamente a ellos. Gray lo detuvo.

-Cuida tu boca, no lo arruines.

Natsu miró a su amigo quien retrocedió al instante, cuando Natsu se mostraba así, más valía no cruzarse en su camino.

-Lucy… -el gremio entero se quedó en silencio y hasta pareció aguantar la respiración- ¿podemos hablar?

La chica lo miró sólo por un segundo y apartó la vista enseguida asintiendo.

-Claro… -su respuesta sonó tímida y hasta algo temerosa, Natsu notó que la rubia estaba temblando.

Salieron afuera, caminaron un poco para alejarse y se metieron entre unos árboles. Natsu guiaba a su amiga quien estaba callada y miraba el suelo fijamente.

-¿Acaso estabas jugando conmigo? –dijo deteniéndose bruscamente y mirándola enojado.

-¿De qué hablas? –la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-Lo que hiciste… ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué significó eso si ahora vienes con un novio salido de la nada?

Lucy por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. El Natsu que conocía estaba allí, pero tenía una cierta furia rodeándolo y además se veía más alto, más intimidante, cuando estaba serio parecía tan maduro que ella se sentía una niña. Ahora la observaba así, como si fuera una chiquilla mimada que quería todo lo que veía, y él un hombre adulto que tenía intenciones de hacerla entrar en razón a como diera lugar.

-No salió de la nada, lo conocí de pequeña… y lo hice porque…

-¡Pensé que éramos amigos! ¡Pensé conocerte! ¡Nunca creí que fueras ese tipo de chicas! ¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota! Está bien que no entendiera lo que hiciste al principio, tampoco sabía todo eso de lo que me habló Erza, soy bastante lento a veces, ¡pero esto es demasiado! ¡Tengo corazón como todos! ¿Lo sabías?, quiero saber el por qué, ¡exijo una respuesta ahora mismo Lucy Heartfilia!

La había llamado por su nombre y apellido, tenía que estar verdaderamente enojado, no creía recordar que él la hubiese llamado así en algún momento, siempre fue Lucy, sólo Lucy, y le encantaba ser sólo Lucy, porque esa chica no tenía cargas, y tenía una gran familia, una hermosa, fuerte, inquebrantable familia y el mejor de los amigos.

-No jugaba contigo… sólo que tu reacción me hizo darme cuenta, que sólo me aprecias como amiga, y está bien Natsu. Con respecto a James, estaba prometida con su padre, y ahora falleció, me buscó para poder hacer realidad un deseo de mi padre y creo que no es mala idea.

-¡Tú perteneces a Fairy Tail! ¡Tu familia está aquí! ¡Cuando te cases con ese tipo te irás y nos dejarás!

-Si… -James le había dicho que podía seguir con la magia, y ella pensaba hacerlo, pero no en el mismo gremio al que perteneciera Natsu.

-¿Acaso ese tipo te obligó? ¡Lo puedo vencer con los ojos cerrados!

-En absoluto… -la realidad es que no le había dejado muchas opciones- lo hago porque quiero, es hora de que me case y él es el mejor candidato que podría conseguir.

-¿Y por qué tienes esa cara de desdichada? La ocultas tras una sonrisa, pero te conozco Lucy, sé que no estás feliz.

"Sí… me conoces demasiado bien para mi desgracia, puedes leerme como un libro abierto, aunque nunca leíste la parte en que te amaba"

-Estoy muy feliz, no veía a James en años, de niña me había gustado y es príncipe, es todo lo que una chica podría desear.

-Tú no eres ese tipo de chica ¿recuerdas? No quisiste seguir con esa farsa de ser una niña rica.

-Pues es lo que soy, por mucho que intente negarlo, eso es lo que soy, y en mi interior lo deseaba. No puedo vivir como una chica pobre, no soy fuerte, tengo miedo la mayoría de las veces, y no sirvo de mucho en las batallas. Lo intenté, pero no puedo ser Lucy de Fairy Tail.

-Mi… lo que dije… no sabía qué decir en ese momento… Lucy… -tenía que hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué sentía en realidad?

-Natsu, estoy bien, ya pasó, fui una tonta, no debía hacer eso, en realidad quería probar algo y ya lo hice.

-¿Probar algo?

"Debes terminar esto ahora mismo Lucy, apúrate, si sigues mucho tiempo más vas a flaquear y no puedes" se dijo a sí misma.

-Si… si sentía admiración por ti únicamente o era algo más. Y resulta que sólo era admiración. Así que felicidades, estás libre de tu carga. No me hiciste sentir mal, porque no sentí nada al besarte, no me rompiste el corazón así que tranquilo. No fuerces algo que no existe.

-Lucy… no me estás escuchando…

-Debo volver con mi prometido o pensará que me pasó algo.

-¡Lucy!

Natsu la siguió y cuando salieron de entre los árboles y llegaron a las puertas del gremio el chico la alcanzó y la tomó de la muñeca.

-No entiendes…

-¡Ey! ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

Varios miembros de Fairy Tail habían salido junto con James que miraba a Natsu con recelo.

-Lucy, cariño, ¿te está molestando? ¿Quién es?

-No me molesta –miró a Natsu un segundo y se soltó de su agarre yendo hacia su prometido, vio los ojos de sus compañeros y amigos, nadie entendía mucho, ojalá pudiera explicar sus razones, no tenía salida, "lo siento tanto chicos, soy tan tonta"- y no te preocupes… no es nadie…

Ese fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para Natsu. Los demás miraron a Lucy sorprendidos, algunos con reproche. Puede que el pelirrosa hubiera actuado mal, pero no era mal tipo, no podía tratarlo así, de esa forma tan horrible, los entendía, pero no había más nada por hacer. Cualquier cosa que Natsu le dijera no podía ayudarla ahora.

-Lucy… -Happy era el que la miraba con mayor tristeza.

-Luego de mi casamiento, dejaré el gremio –anunció- vine a avisarles que en una semana tenemos fiesta chicos, están todos invitados.

Nadie dijo nada, era demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Hasta Makarov había salido y la miraba con cierto enojo, como un padre mira a un hijo cuando está haciendo algo mal. Miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Natsu, se había quedado quieto en su lugar, Gray se había acercado a él, lo mismo que Wendy y Gajeel, los tres lo miraban preocupados, el pelirrosa sólo tenía ojos para ella. Vio unas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos, y al instante lo vio cambiar de actitud, frunció el ceño, se limpió las lágrimas, y dando media vuelta se fue.

-Supongo que debo felicitarte Lucy –dijo Erza extendiendo una mano para estrechar la de la rubia, un acto tan frío- no podré asistir, tengo cosas que hacer. Te deseo lo mejor, que seas… muy feliz.

-Erza-chan… nuestra amiga se casa, tenemos que darle nuestro apoyo… -dijo Levi sonriendo levemente.

-Oh, no sabía que era mi amiga, sólo es un miembro del gremio que casi conozco.

Lucy se sintió golpeada de nuevo, Erza dio media vuelta y se fue. No tardaron en irse ellos también. James le dijo que estaba bastante decepcionado, por las cosas que le había dicho Lucy el gremio parecía maravilloso, pero sólo vio caras tristes y enojadas.

-Pasó algo entre ese chico del pelo rosa y tú –no sonó como pregunta, más bien una afirmación, era demasiado obvio y muy estúpido tratar de ocultarlo.

-Sí… pero ya terminó.

-¿Lo amas?

-No.

-¿Por qué dijiste que no era nadie?

-Porque ya no lo es. Dejemos de hablar de Natsu por favor ¿sí?

Al otro día su prometido dijo que volvía a su casa para arreglar todo y que volvería en cuatro días. Ella sólo debía buscar un vestido adecuado y un salón grande. Se casarían en la catedral de Magnolia obviamente.

-Gray… ¿me harías el honor de llevarme al altar? –le preguntó la chica a su amigo a penas la dejó pasar a su casa.

-Claro Lucy –respondió él, había notado que fue el que menos la había juzgado.

-¿Me vas a contar ahora por qué lo haces?

-Porque quiero casarme con él, por supuesto.

-No soy tonto Lucy…

-Quizá algún día te enteres. Pero no es necesario. Las cosas son así y así serán.

-No vas a contarme nada porque temes que no te deje casarte ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y quién dice que te dejaré ahora que has confirmado mis sospechas en parte?

-Sabes el dolor que siento. No lo sentiste porque tu amor es correspondido, pero sabes que duele. Necesito alejarme para siempre, ésta es mi oportunidad.

-Demonios Lucy, lo de Natsu…

-Fue un error. Gray por favor, necesito que confíes en mí.

-Está bien.

-Erza me odia… igual que él…

-A Erza sólo le da bronca que seas tan boba, y él jamás te odiará, en realidad…

-Ojalá me perdonen algún día. Amé pertenecer a Fairy Tail –la rubia se asomó a la ventana y miró en dirección a donde estaba el gremio- nunca olvidaré todo lo que aprendí allí.

Gray la observó en silencio, las palabras no eran su fuerte y no había mucho que pudiera hacer, la vio demasiado decidida y cuando Lucy estaba así, era imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer. "Ojalá no te arrepientas de lo que haces" pensó, aunque no pudo decirlo. La rubia se fue luego de un rato. Gray cerró los ojos lentamente mientras suspiraba.

-Supongo que escuchaste.

-Sí… ¿qué quieres hacer Gray? –Gajeel apareció a sus espaldas, también estaba Juvia.

-Tenemos que saber la verdad. Ella es tan terca que no nos la dirá, y Natsu es tan idiota que seguro estará refunfuñando por meses hasta darse cuenta de su error.

-¿Quieres que investigue?

-Por favor, yo no puedo dejar la ciudad, tengo una novia que entregar…

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces, le pediré ayuda a alguno de los chicos para cubrir más terreno.

-Que no sea nadie muy cercano o sospechará, Lucy es bastante lista.

-Lo sé.

Lucy salió de la casa de Gray sintiéndose más desgraciada que nunca. ¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que pasar así? No podía culpar a su padre, pero quizá debió haber sido más cuidadoso. Suspiró, no había nada que hacer.

Esa misma tarde se reunió con Levi, Juvia, Wendy, Mirajane y Cana para decidir qué vestido usaría. Luego de tres horas eligieron un hermoso vestido, simple pero perfecto.

-¿Y el peinado?

-Cáncer se encargará.

-¡Tienes razón! Tienes peluquero particular jajaja –rió Mira.

-Si… -Lucy no podía sonreír, le costaba mover los músculos de su rostro, como si el peso del dolor los hubiera convertido en roca.

-Ey, levanta el ánimo, que vas a casarte con el príncipe más guapo que vi en mi vida –le dijo Cana colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-Sí, je –lo intentó y creyó que un asomo de sonrisa se pudo vislumbrar. Sus amigas se miraron entre sí.

-Lu-chan, ¿enserio estás segura?, ¿te está obligando o algo? –preguntó Levi.

-Lo mataremos si es así, seguro Natsu le da una buena paliza –dijo Cana levantando el puño.

El solo escuchar su nombre la hizo palidecer, que horrible mirada que le había mostrado, que triste se sintió. ¿Cómo fue tan cruel de decirle esas cosas?, ¿pero qué opción tenía? Natsu no hubiese permitido que se casara, ¿o sí? ¿Natsu pelearía por ella? Bueno, eso es obvio que sí, lo había hecho muchas veces, pero no lo haría porque la amara, sino más bien como amigo para protegerla. Y ella no quería que la considerara su amiga, quería que la considerara algo más. Lamentablemente eso ya no era relevante.

-Todo está bien, nadie me obliga.

-Sólo esperamos que sepas lo que haces Lu-chan –dijo Levi mostrándose muy preocupada y tomando su mano con ternura.

-Sé que parece precipitado y loco, pero ya lo entenderán, no deben preocuparse. Yo estaré bien.

Al volver a su casa Lucy se tiró sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar. Había soportado toda la tarde y ya no más, ahora que estaba sola mostraría su debilidad.

-No creo que sepas lo que haces si lloras así –Loki había abierto la puerta como siempre, y como siempre estaba allí para cuidarla.

-Tú sabes por lo que estoy pasando, es la única salida Loki.

-No, podrías haberle contado a los chicos, ellos te ayudarían.

-Sabes que no, es demasiado, no puedo pedirles eso y además ya no hay tiempo. Soy una adulta, debo aprender a hacerme cargo de mis propios problemas y no siempre cargar a los demás con ellos para poder estar bien.

-Lucy…

-Por favor, no necesito que me sigan juzgando, solo quiero… sólo quiero que me abraces Loki, es lo único que necesito ahora.

-Claro mi ama, haré lo que ordenes.

El espíritu celestial sonrió y la abrazó mientras ella volvía a llorar con más fuerza aún.

-Lo amas, no sigas negándolo.

-El amor no me liberará.

-Natsu siempre ha hecho cosas que se considerarían milagrosas.

-No, esta vez no puedo pedirle más. Pero sí hay algo que debo pedirte, no… es más bien una orden… -Loki la observó en silencio y con seriedad- te ordeno que no cuentes nada. Tienes prohibido hablar sobre mi problema.

-Sí, mi ama.

-Gracias…

Pasaron los días más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado e imaginado. Faltaban horas para su boda y a pesar de ser todo perfecto, gracias al poder del príncipe, no podía sentirse peor. Lloró mientras se duchaba y luego no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras cáncer la peinaba. Loki estuvo a su lado todo el día, su silenciosa presencia le daba algo de fuerza. Había cumplido su orden a pesar de que parecía no agradarle en absoluto. Sus amigas estaban también allí, para darle un fuerte abrazo. El día anterior habían hecho una fiesta de despedida en el gremio. Fue la fiesta más triste a la que asistió, la mayoría lloraron y ella no fue la excepción. Eran su familia e iba a abandonarlos para siempre, porque por mucho que dijera que iría a visitarlos no hablaba con la verdad. Natsu fue el único que no se presentó y tampoco parecía que iba a ir a la ceremonia. No podía culparlo, las últimas palabras que le dedicó habían sido demasiado crueles. Ya no le haría más daño, su mejor amigo no tenía que preocuparse, pronto olvidaría a Lucy Heartfilia para siempre. Erza apareció justo en el momento en que terminaban de maquillarla.

-Erza…

-Lucy –su amiga corrió a abrazarla con la fuerza que la caracterizaba, Lucy pensó que la partiría en mil trozos- lo siento si te hice sentir mal amiga. Me dolió que hablaras así, pero supongo que no puedo juzgarte, el amor duele.

¡Y cómo dolía! Casi hace que vuelva a llorar. Pero se resistió y la abrazó nuevamente.

-Ya es hora Lucy –Gray estaba en la puerta con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Se había puesto un traje que le quedaba a la perfección y seguramente haría suspirar a muchas chicas en el camino al altar. Chicas que luego sufrirían el odio de Juvia.

-Sí, vamos –respondió la rubia asintiendo y juntando todas sus fuerzas. Era Lucy de Fairy Tail, tenía que tener la mirada firme, la espalda recta y la decisión en su caminar, su orgullo y el de su familia estaba en juego.

Natsu jugaba con sus llamas mientras seguía pensando en su amiga. Hasta Happy había ido a ese estúpido casamiento. Él no iba a hacer eso, no luego de haber sido tratado como basura por esa mujer.

-¡Natsu! –Gajeel se veía agitado, cosa rara en él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en…

-No, estuve buscando información con Laxus, ya sabíamos con Gray que algo andaba mal. Lucy… su padre la dejó con una terrible deuda Natsu, al parecer estuvo intentando saldarla todos estos años pero no lo logró, a fin de mes se le vencía, iban a encerrarla de por vida por ello…

-¿A qué quieres llegar? –la información no terminaba de procesarse en su cabeza, estaba en otra parte, con otra persona y no quería pensar.

-¡Eres lento! –lo de siempre, parecía que a todo el mundo le encantaba resaltar eso de él- ¡por eso se casa con el príncipe! Me juego el pellejo de que ese infeliz le dijo que pagaría sus deudas si se casaba con él. Lucy no tenía más remedio, era casarse o vivir encerrada por siempre.

-¡Si será tonta esa mujer! ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? ¡Podríamos haberla ayudado! ¡Demonios!

Salió corriendo, Gajeel lo seguía al principio pero luego lo dejó atrás, creyó escuchar que le decía algo pero no sabía qué, ni le importaba. Lucy iba a casarse en la catedral de Magnolia, si se apuraba podría detener toda esa locura, sería como esa tonta película que le hizo ver una vez esa mujer, esa que al final el protagonista irrumpe en el casamiento de la mujer que amaba en el momento justo y todos terminan felices. ¿La mujer que amaba?, bueno ya no era momento para seguir negándolo ¿no? Estaba encendido, rompería la cara de ese estúpido príncipe por ser un maldito manipulador y por meterse con quien no le pertenecía.

Llegó a la catedral y se detuvo ante las puertas, respiró profundo juntando aire para pegar el grito más fuerte que le hayan oído y abrió las puertas de una patada. El grito se le atragantó a mitad de camino. El lugar estaba vacío, sólo quedaban unas personas limpiando que lo miraron por un segundo y luego continuaron su labor. Cayó al suelo de rodillas. ¿Tarde? ¿Había llegado tarde?

-Traté de decirte… -Gajeel llegó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro- ya terminó. Laxus vino lo más rápido que pudo al enterarnos pero la ceremonia ya había terminado. Me buscó y me lo dijo para que te avisara. Así sabes la verdad... no es que ella…

-No tienes que explicarme, soy lento, no tonto… -apretó los puños con fuerza- ella no renegó de todos, la obligaron a hacerlo –se paró, el fuego lo rodeaba, Gajeel tuvo que retirar su mano antes de terminar con serias lesiones. Nunca había visto a Natsu tan enojado, parecía haber crecido como si se tratara de un verdadero dragón en llamas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Ya es tarde.

-Pues Lucy será viuda más pronto de lo que aceptó ese casamiento. Llévame donde viven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones**: por fin! Pude terminar la continuación, no me gustó mucho la batalla, pero no soy buena para ellas, no tengo madera de persona que describe mucho jajaja, igualmente espero que les guste esta cortita historia. Sigo haciendo la otra de Naruto, prometo que pronto empezaré a subirla! Saludos y gracias por leer!

Reedus le había hecho un cuaderno con dibujos de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y de algunas situaciones. Lucy no dejaba de mirarlo, cuando terminaba volvía al comienzo y siempre se detenía más tiempo en el dibujo de Natsu, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, la siguiente página tenía un dibujo de ella junto con Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy y Charle. Recordaba ese día, habían vuelto de una misión, estaban eufóricos porque habían ganado suficiente dinero para pagar su alquiler por tres meses. Se tapó la boca para ahogar el grito del llanto, las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin cesar. Los chicos le habían entregado su parte de la recompensa así ella no debía preocuparse por un tiempo. Siempre tan buenos, siempre tan considerados, ¡cómo los había traicionado!

-¡Cariño!

Su esposo la llamaba. Corrió al baño y se lavó la cara rápidamente, se miró al espejo, los ojos hinchados no engañaban a nadie. Vencida salió y se encontró de frente con James. Ya habían pasado seis días desde su casamiento. Seis largos días. La noche de bodas había sido lo peor, nunca imaginó estar con otra persona que no fuera… él… luego los interminables días en el castillo. El príncipe atendía reclamos de su gente y ella debía estar allí a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo. El abuelo de su marido, el rey, no se encontraba bien de salud, en especial desde la muerte de su único hijo (el padre de James), sin embargo el príncipe no deseaba que lo nombraran rey hasta que su abuelo ya no estuviera. Podía decirse que era un pensamiento noble. No era malo, ayudaba a todos, los escuchaba pacientemente y les hablaba con sabiduría. El hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, pero no para ella. Prefería uno bullicioso, algo torpe, pero que solía tener actos que mostraban su ternura y cariño hacia los demás. Necesitaba emociones, peligro, risas, juegos, a su amigo Natsu despertándola con alguna loca idea o alguna misión suicida. Se sentía sola y aburrida.

-Cariño ¿me escuchas?

-¿Eh? Perdona, ¿qué necesitas?

-Mañana es la fiesta que organice para ti. Las costureras ya trajeron tu vestido, ¿quieres verlo?

-Oh si claro…

Estaba sobre su cama, un impresionante vestido rojo, con algunos detalles en rosa. Se veía soberbio, pero gritaba aburrimiento en todos sus pliegues. Y debería vivir esa vida hasta el final de sus días… esperaba por lo menos morir joven, esto era demasiado, se sentía demasiado desdichada.

-Es perfecto ¿verdad?, te verás hermosa –estaba a su espalda, la tomó de la cintura y apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro hablándole en susurros- eres demasiado hermosa para vivir luchando y lastimándote mi amor, aquí estarás protegida y verás que te gustará –"una prisión de cristal para una princesa de cristal, vacía y fría" pensó Lucy- Hay muchas fiestas y…

-Si… -se alejó de él, trató de ser sutil, pero le fue imposible, odiaba que la tocara, era una buena persona pero no a quien amaba, ¿qué había hecho? Era preferible vivir en la cárcel que esto- será estupendo. Me encanta el vestido, iré a recostarme, estoy cansada –trató de irse, pero él la tomó de la muñeca.

-No quiero que sigas así Lucy, estoy siendo paciente, pero no voy a vivir toda mi vida con una mujer que se la pasa llorando por los rincones- apretó su agarre, la estaba lastimando, Lucy quiso quejarse pero vio sus ojos, eran muy distintos a los de siempre, estaba furioso- vas a sonreír y a verte perfecta de ahora en más o juro que te arrepentirás de esto más de lo que ya lo haces.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? –preguntó ella más furiosa, la Lucy del pasado había vuelto al sentirse amenazada- tú fuiste el que viniste a mí, aceptaste que no te amaba, no puedes pedirme que lo haga ahora.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me ames, te estoy ordenando que de ahora en más aprendas a fingir que me amas.

-No puedes hacerme daño, mis…

-¿Tus espíritus vendrán a salvarte? ¿O tus amigos del Gremio? ¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Lo olvidaste? Les diste la espalda a todos y tus espíritus no son lo suficientemente poderosos porque tú no lo eres, no puedes vencerme con magia así que te recomiendo que por su bien ni se aparezcan o sufrirán mi ira.

¿Podía ser tan fuerte?, no lo parecía, ¿pero quién sabe? El miedo la invadió, no quería que dañara a sus espíritus, se llevó la mano a la cintura para poder sentirlos y saber que estaban bien, pero recordó que ya no los llevaba con ella, estaban en el cajón de su mesa de luz. También les había dado la espalda. ¡Dioses! ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Natsu miró con odio a Gajeel por enésima vez. Increíble que se hubiese equivocado. Habían viajado tres días hasta llegar a un reino que no era el de ese tal James porque el idiota de Gajeel se había confundido el apellido. "¿Quién diría que había dos príncipes con el mismo nombre?" preguntó su compañero luego de que Natsu lo golpeara en pleno rostro. Para cuando Erza y Gray los encontraron ya habían roto la mitad de las casas y del lugar buscando a gritos al príncipe y a Lucy. Tuvo que pagar los daños y hasta trabajar un par de días. Estaba más que furioso. Ahora viajaban en la dirección correcta por suerte, Erza y Gray sí sabían dónde vivían. No sentía el mareo del tren gracias al odio que se acumulaba en su interior. No pensaba en medios de transporte, sólo en cuánto golpearía a ese príncipe. Lo destrozaría, haría que se arrepintiera de obligar a Lucy a casarse con él. Nadie se metía con Lucy, ¡le pertenecía! Ahora lo sabía y no dejaría que se le vuelva a escapar nunca más. "Lucy… por favor, sólo espera un poco más, juro que te salvaré, mi única compañera"

-Natsu, debes prometerme que no vas a golpear todo lo que se te cruce, ¿entendido? –le dijo Erza, Gray y ella lo miraban seriamente. Gajeel estaba encogido en un rincón absolutamente mareado- juro que te detendré si pierdes el control, vamos a hablar…

-No voy a hablar, no tengo nada que decirle a ese idiota, lo golpearé hasta que pida perdón a gritos y me devuelva a Lucy, ni tú ni nadie van a detenerme, es lo único que te voy a prometer –respondió, las llamas lo rodearon y enfatizaron sus palabras. Vio un cierto temor en los ojos de Erza, nunca lo había visto, quizá se viera intimidante y eso esperaba porque estaba más que encendido, jamás se había sentido más furioso.

Titania miró a Gray que parecía un poco más relajado a pesar de la tensión generada por Natsu, el morocho simplemente se encogió de hombros. Suspiró, no podría hacer nada, lo sabía, podía amenazar mucho, pero cuando Natsu liberaba todo su poder era imparable. Su fuerza aumentaba cuando un compañero estaba en peligro y esta vez se trataba de la persona que más estimaba. Era imposible para ninguno de ellos detenerlo, sólo había alguien que podría hacerlo. "Lucy, más te vale que estés preparada, porque esta vez no se irá fácilmente"

Se miró al espejo, una de las empleadas la había peinado. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, con el pelo recogido se podía apreciar el hermoso collar que su marido le había regalado, un diamante rodeado de rubíes. Miró la corona de princesa que estaba sobre la mesa, la odiaba, no quería usarla y no pensaba hacerlo, que James le hiciera lo que quisiera, pero no pensaba ponerse esa cosa ridícula en la cabeza, pesaba demasiado.

-Está preciosa mi señora.

-Gracias –sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

A pesar de hacerse la valiente allí, mientras el príncipe no estaba presente, tenía miedo, los ojos de James habían cambiado en ese momento y ahí supo que lo había subestimado. Volvió a mirar hacia el cajón de su mesa de luz, allí donde estaban sus llaves, ¿la verían? ¿Sabían lo que pasaba? ¿Seguía siendo importante para ellos o también la odiaban como Natsu? Natsu… su triste rostro era algo que no podía quitar de su cabeza. Le hubiese gustado que su último recuerdo de él fuera su sonrisa. Se paró, caminó hacia el cajón de su mesa de luz y lo abrió, quería tener sus llaves ese día, sentirlas cerca, no las usaría por miedo a que él las dañara, pero por lo menos sabría que estaban a salvo.

Comenzó a desesperarse al notar que no estaban donde las dejó, buscó mejor, sacó el cajón, lo dio vuelta y nada, no estaban allí.

-¡Mis llaves! ¡¿Dónde están mis llaves?! –le preguntó a la mujer que le había estado peinando con una voz aguda cargada de miedo.

-Mi señora… yo… no lo sé….

-¡Quiero mis llaves de inmediato! ¡¿Por qué no están aquí?!

La puerta se abrió y apareció James, lucía perfecto para cualquier mujer que lo viera, vestido con traje negro con una corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca. La miró con calma, quizá esperando que le informara por qué se veía tan desesperada y estaba gritando.

-¡James! ¿Dónde están mis llaves? –perdió el miedo hacia él en un instante, también el respeto que hasta ese día le había mostrado, terrible error de su parte.

-Cariño, sabes que no me gusta que me hables de esa forma… mejor cálmate…

-¡De ninguna manera voy a calmarme! ¡Quiero mis llaves ahora!

-¿Perdón? –Lucy retrocedió un paso al notar su mirada, había cambiado de nuevo, sus ojos brillaron de una forma amenazante- ¿debo también enseñarte modales esposa mía? No creo recordar que alguna vez te haya permitido que me trataras así, menos que me gritaras o exigieras algo.

-Mis… -temblaba, tenía miedo, ¿qué habían hecho con sus queridos espíritus? Lo único que le quedaba, no podía perderlos a ellos también, enderezó su espalda y habló con claridad y en un tono de voz más bajo que cuando gritó pero mucho más firme- mis llaves, ¿dónde se encuentran? Las había dejado en la mesa de luz, estaban allí en ese cajón, y ya no están, ¿sabes algo… mi señor esposo?

-Claro que sé dónde están, tenía entendido que para un mago de espíritus estelares lo más importante son sus llaves, sin ellas no tienen magia en absoluto, algo que considero bastante problemático si me dejas decirte, como noté que no te importaba dejarlas en cualquier lado las puse en un lugar más seguro… -sonrió, fue una sonrisa espantosa, tenía algo de maquiavélica.

-No las dejé en cualquier lado, estaban allí, cerca de mí, las quiero de vuelta…. Las necesito conmigo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, están seguras, y ya no las necesitas ya que al fin y al cabo no estás trabajando de maga, ¿para que las usarías?

-Son mis amigos…

-Son cosas que están en unas llaves, no pueden ser tus amigos, tendrás que buscarte unos nuevos que vivan en este mundo.

-¡Las quiero de vuelta!

Eso fue más de lo que el príncipe soportaría, cruzó la habitación de un par de largas zancadas y le dio vuelta la cara de un golpe en la mejilla con el revés de la mano. Lucy cayó al suelo casi aturdida, su fuerza era terrible, un hilo de sangre salió de su labio inferior.

-Tch, tendrás que arreglarle eso Misha, no puede aparecer en la fiesta con ese moretón que le está surgiendo –dijo el príncipe a su empleada que estaba en un rincón muy callada y quieta- y eso –señaló la marca de Fairy Tail que Lucy tenía en su mano- te haré desaparecer esa marca, arruina tus preciosas manos –Lucy se mordió la lengua para no reprochar, lágrimas de bronca ya estaban asomándose en sus ojos- me parece que también tendré que darte lecciones de comportamiento. A un príncipe no le hablas así. Yo pagué tu deuda, tu vida es mía y tus llaves están seguras en una caja que mandé a hacer especialmente para ellas, los espíritus no podrán salir aunque así lo deseen, sé que algunos tienen esa tendencia, así que no esperes ayuda de ningún lado, nada ni nadie vendrá…

-Dijiste que podrías vencerlos fácilmente, ¿acaso tienes miedo de no poder hacerlo? –preguntó Lucy mirándolo con odio desde el suelo.

-No quiero que anden causando problemas en mi castillo, no tengo tiempo para juegos, ahora termina de arreglarte en unas horas empezarán a llegar los invitados.

Media hora más tarde ya estaba lista, se miró al espejo completamente vencida, sin sus llaves se sentía desnuda, débil e inútil. La marca del golpe que James le había dado podía notarse levemente si se miraba con detenimiento, pero con la poca luz de la fiesta nadie se daría cuenta. Pronto tendría que entrar allí y sonreír como si todo fuera perfecto y no el infierno en el que vivía. Se tocó el revés de la mano donde estaba la marca de su gremio. Lo único que le quedaba y también se lo arrebataría.

Oyó ruidos afuera en el balcón, se levantó y salió, su corazón dio un salto, no podía ser cierto, le estaban jugando un juego muy cruel, un chiste de lo más horrendo, allí colgado tratando de subir se encontraba Natsu, Gray lo estaba sujetando y se quejaba de lo pesado que era. Gajeel renegaba diciendo que era un inútil y Erza cansada de pronto, tomó al pelirrosa del pantalón y lo subió con una mano como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito.

-Yo no trepo, Happy me lleva… -se quejó Natsu ante la mirada de reproche de Erza.

-¿Chicos? –preguntó Lucy aturdida y con miedo de que en cualquier momento sus amigos se desvanecieran frente a ella.

-¡Lucy! –Erza corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Gray hizo lo mismo, Gajeel sólo se acercó y le dio una palmada en un hombro. Los tres se separaron y miraron a Natsu, estaba estático en el lugar en el que Erza lo había dejado.

-Lucy… sabía que era tu habitación… tiene tu aroma… -caminó un paso algo inseguro- y aquí estás… -sonrió, ¡Cómo había extrañado esa sonrisa! Ella caminó rápidamente hacia él y ´ñel hizo lo mismo hacia ella, pronto estuvieron abrazados, la rubia no pudo impedir que lágrimas de emoción corrieran por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó separándose de su amigo, pero no demasiado, no quería que se fuera lejos de ella.

-Vinimos por ti Lucy –respondió Erza sonriendo.

-Los amigos no se abandonan –agregó Gray.

-Sólo somos nosotros porque fue algo bastante apresurado, pero apuesto que el resto del gremio también estaría aquí luego de saber la verdad –completó Gajeel- Happy y Lily están aquí, fueron a recorrer el castillo para informarnos… no es un lugar bien vigilado para ser el castillo de un príncipe.

-Lucy… -Natsu no había apartado la mirada del rostro de ella- que… ¿quién te hizo eso? –sintió su mano tocando su mejilla, temblaba, probablemente de ira, había visto el golpe, nada podía escapar de su vista.

-Yo… -la rubia se alejó avergonzada, ¿cómo explicar que fue incapaz de defenderse?, que fue tan tonta como para creer que por lo menos se casaba con alguien bueno y no era así.

-¿Él lo hizo?

Miró a un lado sin poder enfrentarlo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Deben irse… yo… no pueden estar aquí… yo estoy casada con James… ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Lucy, sabemos por qué lo hiciste –le dijo Gray, también se veía enojado- debiste confiar en nosotros, debiste habérnoslo contado.

-No podía… -se largó a llorar de nuevo- no quería ponerlos en compromiso de tener que volver a hacer algo por mí, quería manejarme sola, demostrar que no soy una inútil…

-Lucy… -Natsu le tocó el hombro, ella lo miró, tenía esa mirada determinada que sólo aparecía cuando batallaba a todo o nada- somos un equipo, aquí nadie hace las cosas por su cuenta. No me iré sin ti… porque te necesito, por algo siempre te quiero en mi equipo, a mi lado, te necesito de verdad. Haré que ese tipo firme un divorcio o lo mataré y te haré viuda, pero no seguirás aquí más tiempo del que tardaremos en derrotarlo.

-Es que no lo entienden… tiene mis llaves… no puedo irme sin mis llaves…

El rostro de sus amigos pareció más furioso aún de lo que estaba, lo cual ya le parecía increíble, ya que se notaba la ira y tensión que tenían desde que Natsu vio su moretón.

-Las recuperaremos, tiraremos el castillo abajo, ya no importa lo que nos hagan, pero no te volveremos a dejar sola Lucy –contestó con determinación Erza.

-Yo… no quiero…

-Así que llegaron las primeras visitas, aunque al parecer sin invitación… -Lucy tensó su cuerpo entero al oír la voz de James.

-¡Tú! ¡Devuelve a Lucy sus llaves, se viene con nosotros, no permitiremos que este aquí ni un minuto más! –gritó furioso Natsu.

-Dándole órdenes a un príncipe… ya veo de dónde salió esa mala costumbre tuya mi querida esposa… Lucy ven aquí.

La rubia se quedó estática, Natsu tomó su muñeca.

-Ella no se irá de mi lado, no te pertenece, la obligaste a que se casara contigo.

-Claro que no, ella aceptó.

-¡Pero sólo porque no tenía opción!

-Mmm sí, puede ser, pero no es obligar, es extorsionar.

-Voy a matarte.

-Natsu –Erza lo detuvo.

-Erza Scarlett, parece que por lo menos tus demás compañeros sí miran alrededor.

Lucy miró hacia abajo del balcón, estaba lleno de soldados de la realeza, el ejército entero. Sabía que muchos eran magos, y lo peor habían algunos bastante buenos. Detrás del príncipe aparecieron dos que lanzaron a sus pies a Happy y Lily desmayados.

-¡Happy!

-¡Lily!

Los dos dragon slayer corrieron por sus amigos y los acurrucaron en sus brazos mirando con furia al príncipe y sus acompañantes.

-¿Vas a pelear Natsu Dragneel? –preguntó el príncipe- ¿pelearás por ella quien te negó frente a todos? ¿O ya lo olvidaste? Dijo que no eras nadie…

El recuerdo le dolió muchísimo a la rubia y parecía que también a Natsu quien palideció por un momento, luego la miró.

-Natsu… -volvía a llorar, sentía que lo único que había estado haciendo era eso por mucho tiempo- sólo quiero volver a casa con mi familia… y contigo… por favor… -dijo temblando.

-Sólo eso necesitaba oír –respondió su amigo sonriendo. Luego miró furioso al príncipe- Lucy sólo intentó que no sufriera, luego de varios días lo entendí, su actitud como siempre, fue la de protegernos, aún no entiende que en un equipo nos protegemos todos entre sí y que nadie abandona a sus compañeros, menos con gente como tú. Te destruiré y te obligaré a que la dejes ir. Gray, Erza, Gajeel, ésta es mi pelea, no interfieran, si lo desean pueden ir por el ejército de este principito.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces –dijo Gray sonriendo al igual que Erza y los dos saltaron por el balcón para enfrentar a los hombres que estaban abajo. Gajeel sonrió.

-Supongo que deberé vengar a los gatos –dijo haciéndose crujir los dedos y yendo por los dos hombres que estaban a las espaldas del príncipe. Había dejado a LilY que estaba despierto pero algo aturdido en un rincón, el gato enseguida se levantó y voló con su amo y amigo.

Happy también despertó y saltó de Natsu a Lucy para abrazarla.

-Lucy… cuida de Happy por favor, y no te preocupes, te liberaré cueste lo que cueste.

-Lo sé –respondió la rubia sintiéndose orgullosa de él y feliz por verlo. Era fuerte, seguro vencería y su pesadilla acabaría.

-Me están subestimando… -rió el príncipe- ¿acaso olvidas que el agua paga el fuego?

-¡El fuego del dragón no se extingue tan fácil!

Natsu corrió hacia él y la batalla empezó. Lucy abrazó con fuerza a Happy, en unos pocos segundos todo era caos. Habían explosiones en la mitad del castillo, Gajeel parecía estar luchando por los pasillos con los dos magos que le tocaron y abajo también se escuchaba el ruido de espadas y gritos de los soldados que enfrentaban a Gray y Erza. De todas formas la rubia sólo tenía ojos para Natsu quien saltaba y lanzaba fuego a diestra y siniestra, James lo esquivaba y lanzaba agua también para contrarrestar los ataques, pronto la habitación estaba destrozada y ella que estaba en el balcón se encontraba en una posición poco segura.

-Happy, debo encontrar mis llaves –dijo sin apartar la mirada de la batalla- no sé si Natsu podrá solo, pero esta también es mi lucha. No lo dejaré pelear por mi libertad sin ayudarlo.

-Únicamente necesita que estés aquí para animarlo Lucy.

-No soy una animadora, soy una maga también y quiero pelear.

-Bien entonces vamos por las llaves.

El gato extendió sus alas y le tendió sus patas, Lucy se aferró a ellas con fuerza y ambos salieron volando de allí.

-¿Dónde crees que están Lucy? –preguntó el animal casi a los gritos debido al escándalo de la batalla.

-Gira allí, en esa ventana está la biblioteca, hay una zona que James la tiene cerrada con llave, tiene que ser ahí.

-¡Aye sir!

La ventana estaba cerrada así que cuando llegaron Lucy le dio una patada y rompió los vidrios, cayó al suelo de la biblioteca y se cortó las manos un poco con los restos, miró atrás, Happy estaba agotado, había estado volando mucho antes y además lo habían herido, lo atrapó justo antes de que tocara el piso.

-¿Estás bien Happy?

-Si… sólo necesito descansar un poco, pero no pasa nada Lucy.

-Gracias –le dio un beso en la cabecita.

-Lucy te lastimaste…

-Sólo son unos cortes, nada que ya no haya experimentado antes –sonrió.

Hacía mucho que no sonreía así, se sentía bien y hasta fuerte de nuevo. Se miró el vestido, era terriblemente incómodo para lo que estaba haciendo. Y el pelo ya lo tenía hecho un desastre.

-¡Cómo me gustaría una ropa más adecuada!

-Jajaja, tú nunca tienes ropa adecuada Lucy –rió el gato.

-Es cierto –respondió la rubia sacando la lengua al pensar que siempre luchaba con pollera y remeras que terminaban destrozadas.

-Bien, ¿dónde dices que están?

-Por aquí.

Caminó con cuidado pensando que quizá podía haber alguien allí vigilando, pero el lugar estaba vacío, con todo el caos los soldados de James debían estar peleando contra sus amigos. "Sólo esperen chicos, iré con ustedes como en los viejos tiempos"

-Esto sí que es una puerta grande.

Happy tenía razón, se veía gigante y maciza, ¿cómo la romperían?

-Es demasiado grande…

-Lucy tenemos que abrirla… piensa…

-A ver…

James siempre llevaba un colgante con el escudo de la familia, nunca vio que llevara con él una llave, en sus pantalones tampoco, cuando se desvestía jamás sonó nada, estaba segura. O sea que la llave no la llevaba con él. ¿Y si estaba por allí? "Piensa Lucy" James estaba orgulloso de ser un príncipe intelectual, le gustaba leer en los pocos ratos libres que tenía, lo había visto con varios libros diferentes, los cambiaba según su estado de ánimo. Su estado de ánimo… quizá también cambiara de lugar la llave según cómo se sentía en el día. ¿Podía ser tan retorcido? Miró a su alrededor, a las estanterías que estaban más cerca de la puerta. El lomo rojo de un libro le llamó la atención "La fierecilla domada", conocía la obra y sabía que en parte no tenía que ver con lo que había sucedido, pero pudo haberle causado gracia al príncipe haber "domado" a su esposa encerrando a sus espíritus celestiales. Tomó el libro y lo sacudió un poco, la llave cayó al suelo haciendo su particular sonido metálico, sonrió ampliamente a su compañero que le mostró el pulgar. Fue a la puerta y la abrió. Dentro encontró muchísimos libros, pero a diferencia de los de afuera, todos versaban sobre la magia, miró los estantes y encontró libros que hablaban de espíritus celestiales y otros que hablaban de dragon slayers. Lucy retrocedió sorprendida, James los había investigado. Así pudo hacer ese supuesto cofre donde tenía sus llaves.

-Lucy, ¿será aquí donde están las llaves?

Se acercó a donde estaba Happy, una simple cajita que podía pasar como una simple caja musical, pero con algunos extraños dibujos en su tapa, no tenía cerradura. Trató de tocarla pero algo hizo que no llegara, tenía una especie de campo que le impedía alcanzarla.

-Happy, inténtalo tú –dijo la rubia, posiblemente su magia le impedía acercarse, pero quizá la de alguien que no estuviera relacionado con los espíritus celestiales sí pudiera. Y así fue, Happy abrió la caja sin problemas y sacó las llaves.

-Así que la princesita llegó hasta su tesoro…

Lucy se dio vuelta asustada al oír la voz de uno de los guardias preferidos de James, el hombre la tomó del cuello y la levantó un poco. La estaba asfixiando, y no tenía forma de defenderse, él era demasiado fuerte. Happy intentó ayudarla, pero fue en vano, de un manotón del guardia terminó estampado contra la pared. Lucy sentía que las fuerzas se le iban sin remedio, necesitaba respirar…

Una mano se apoyó sobre el brazo del hombre.

-A esta princesa no vas a tocarla –dijo una voz muy conocida por Lucy. Loki había aparecido y se veía muy enojado. ¡Claro! Happy había sacado sus llaves y ahora podían salir.

Loki golpeó al guardia quien voló unos metros hacia atrás y soltó a Lucy que cayó en los brazos de su espíritu.

-Lo siento Lucy, no pude protegerte, intenté salir pero me fue imposible…

-¿Lo sabías todo?

-Siempre estamos conectados contigo –sonrió, pronto todos los espíritus pertenecientes a una casa estaban allí con ella. Habían salido por su propia cuenta y estaban a su lado.

-Gracias –respondió abrazándolo- Happy…

-Está bien hime –respondió Virgo trayendo en sus brazos al gato –le traje algo de ropa también para que pueda cambiarse para la batalla. ¿Va a castigarme ahora?

-No, sólo a una persona castigaré el día de hoy.

-Será mejor que te apures o nos perderemos toda la acción –agregó Loki apretando el puño en el que llevaba su característico anillo- es hora de devolverle a ese principito lo que te hizo multiplicado por mil…

Natsu chocó contra una pared y la rompió entera, la habitación de Lucy ya no era reconocible, es más, estaba seguro de que estaban cinco habitaciones más allá o algo así. El castillo era inmenso pero las dos batallas (la de él y la de Gajeel) que se estaban dando en su interior lo estaban tirando abajo con increíble rapidez.

Otra cosa que era muy veloz era ese príncipe, no se imaginó jamás que fuera tan habilidoso, no podía tocarle un solo pelo, y él ya estaba totalmente golpeado. Se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa y sonriendo. No importaba lo complicado que fuera, vencería y se llevaría a Lucy con él, ella se lo había pedido con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía fallarle, no lo haría jamás, ya que no quería volver a verla llorar así.

-¿Qué te parece Natsu? ¡A que soy muy fuerte y hábil! ¡Dilo vamos! Si te rindes prometo que sólo te encerraré por el resto de tu miserable vida.

-¿Rendirme? Sólo me rendí una vez en mi vida, ante alguien que merecía más respeto que tú, un verdadero mago que sí me hizo temblar y me enseñó el verdadero significado del miedo, no principito, no me rendiré, porque tengo algo por lo que luchar…

-¿Te refieres a MI esposa? –James se mostró bastante furioso por la actitud de su contrincante.

-Sí, tú esposa que pronto será tu ex, o puede que sea viuda, elige sabiamente.

-Tú deberías elegir sabiamente, ¿Acaso vas a arriesgar tu vida por ella? ¿Vale la pena que sufras por alguien que te dio la espalda? ¿Alguien que te mintió?

-Lucy es una persona particular, luego de varios años de conocerla sigue sorprendiéndome y sigo sin poder comprender de inmediato sus actitudes… -sonrió para sí mismo- pero luego de un tiempo, luego de pensarlo con calma, puedes llegar a darte cuenta de lo que hace y por qué lo hace… como todos ella lucha fuertemente por cuidarnos, así somos en Fairy Tail, se cree débil y se subestima, pero no ve su verdadera fuerza… su sonrisa, sus lágrimas, sus palabras son una gran fuente de poder especialmente para mí, quien se juró a sí mismo que la protegería. Me preguntas si arriesgaría mi vida por ella… pues la respuesta es un simple sí, ¡claro que lo haría!

-Natsu… -Lucy había llegado para escuchar sus palabras justo a tiempo, con ella estaba Loki. Se había cambiado y ahora lucía una pollera roja con un top naranja con algunos dibujos de flores en amarillo. No podía estar más hermosa para él. Esa era la Lucy que conocía.

-¡Qué parva de idioteces que has dicho! ¡Es increíble que te haya oído todo el rato! –escupió James con odio, luego miró a su mujer- ¡tú! ¿Qué haces así vestida? Te di ropa adecuada de una princesa, ¡¿Acaso piensas que te irás de aquí?!

-Si… la ropa de una princesa… -tiró el vestido a los pies de James- te la devuelvo, resulta que me di cuenta que no es para mí, prefiero mi vestimenta habitual, la de maga de Fairy Tail… la de la compañera del mejor mago del mundo.

Natsu sonrió. Verla le había renovado las fuerzas, saber que ella estaba ahí a su lado era de suma importancia. Corrió de nuevo hacia el príncipe y lo embistió, éste ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a causa de ese ataque tan poco premeditado, ambos cayeron. Lucy gritó, estaban a cuatro pisos de altura, si Natsu no caía bien, podía lastimarse.

-¡Aries! –el espíritu estelar no perdió tiempo e hizo un gran colchón de lana que amortiguó la caída de los dos combatientes -¡Sagitario! –dijo a continuación, el espíritu sacó una antorcha que ya habían tomado antes de llegar allí. Lucy sabía que Natsu necesitaría fuego para renovar sus fuerzas. Colocó la antorcha en su arco como si fuera una flecha, para su suerte, Sagitario podía lanzar cualquier cosa con su arco, apuntó y disparó, la lana comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente. La rubia sonrió.

Natsu al ver el fuego también sonrió, Lucy siempre tan atenta. Aspiró y comenzó a comerse su comida preferida.

-¡Nooo! –gritó James e intentó lanzarle agua.

Lucy no perdió tiempo y miró a Loki asintiendo. Éste sonrió y se lanzó contra el príncipe con su ataque más potente hizo que James saliera despedido hacia atrás sin poder apagar el fuego.

-Virgo necesito bajar…

-Enseguida hime…

Virgo la levantó en brazos y pronto cavó un túnel llevándola al nivel del suelo. Cuando salieron vio que Loki se había quedado a un lado y Natsu estaba nuevamente en la batalla. Le había dado el tiempo que necesitaba. Ahora esperaría si era necesaria se metería, de lo contrario se quedaría allí, sabía lo mucho que Natsu quería pelear solo, lo vio en sus ojos y lo sintió en sus palabras.

El dragon slayer ahora se veía más motivado y fuerte, por fin sus golpes daban en su objetivo, James parecía no poder detenerlos, ni siquiera se veía capaz de verlos como antes. Pero algo sucedió en un momento, el príncipe detuvo el puño de Natsu lleno de fuego, al tocarlo éste se extinguió. La mano de James se había vuelto agua.

-¿Sabes por qué tengo tantas fuentes alrededor de mi castillo Natsu?

-Sinceramente no las había notado hasta que lo acabas de decir –respondió el pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros.

Lucy observó a su alrededor, era cierto, ella lo había visto a penas llegó a ese lugar, pero nunca pensó que podían servir para algo más que no fuera decorativo, un exceso de decoración, pero nada más.

-Es porque son mi muralla más impenetrable…

James levantó los brazos, todo el agua de las fuentes se elevó como si fuera un muro, Natsu miró a su alrededor impresionado.

-Esta vez sí me sorprendiste principito…

-Me alegro que mueras con una cara de sorpresa.

Lucy frunció el ceño, "¿Qué mueras?", abrió los ojos y gritó corriendo hacia su compañero.

-¡Natsuuuuu!

El agua bajó a gran velocidad y toda junta en una sola dirección: hacia Natsu… Lucy escuchó el gran estallido que provocó el choque del agua contra el suelo donde estaba Natsu y cayó hacia atrás por la gran onda expansiva que generó el ataque. Cuando pudo ver, no encontró nada, ni rastros de su amigo, solo un profundo pozo hecho por la fuerza del agua.

-No… no… -susurraba casi sin voz.

-Se terminó Lucy, el juego acabó, ahora es tu turno de pagar por todo esto, no creas que te saldrá gratis…

Loki se puso frente a la rubia que no terminaba de reaccionar.

-Aún quedo yo, no lo olvides.

-Después de verme vencer al mago más fuerte que tenían en ese gremio, ¿piensas enfrentarme Leo?

-Por supuesto, tendrás que hacerme desaparecer si esperas que te deje volver a tocarla.

-Hecho…

James sonrió y levantando la mano derecha lanzó un chorro de agua con gran fuerza hacia Loki, pero jamás llegó a destino porque algo lo hizo evaporarse.

-Guau, debo admitir que ese ataque me hubiera hecho polvo si no fuera porque el reloj parlante de Lucy me salvó –Natsu estaba de pie al lado de Horologium a quien le daba golpecitos amistosos a un costado.

-Natsu…

-Me prometí que no volvería a verte llorar Lucy, no temas, no perderé…

-Horologium… gracias… -dijo la rubia.

-Sólo presentí un gran peligro y actué como siempre, con su permiso… -el reloj desapareció.

-¿Acaso ustedes no se mueren nunca?

-Ya te lo dije, tengo algo porque luchar, no voy a perder.

El dragon slayer ahora se veía mucho más decidido a terminar el combate, su cuerpo entero se llenó de fuego además de cubrirse de escamas, Lucy vio que James retrocedía, seguramente el último ataque lo había dejado con poco poder mágico, y lo mejor es que ya estaban llegando Gray, Gajeel, Lily y Erza, lo cual sólo significaba que estaba solo contra la furia del mago al que no había que enfurecer.

-Lastimaste a Lucy, la obligaste a casarse contigo, la trajiste aquí, la alejaste de todos, la hiciste llorar, demasiados pecados cometiste contra el ser más importante para mí –el corazón de Lucy golpeó su pecho con fuerza al oír esas palabras, "más importante"- no te perdonaré, pero no suelo matar, así que decide, ¿tu vida o la de Lucy?

James cayó al suelo sentado temblando, no podía apartar los ojos de la terrible visión que representaba Natsu, hasta su voz se oía más profunda como si fuera la de un dragón. "La misma voz de Igneel" pensó Lucy al recordar el encuentro de Natsu con su padre adoptivo, el dragón de fuego. El príncipe balbuceó algo pero no entendió nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu arrogancia se evaporó como tu agua? –sonrió Natsu.

-Yo… -miró a Lucy- Lucy… yo siempre te amé, no quería… sólo deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado, aquí conmigo, Lucy…

-No puedes obligar a la gente a que te ame James, lo siento, pero mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona desde hace tiempo –Lucy miró a Natsu- quizá no lo conozca desde pequeña, pero viví muchas aventuras a su lado y es más parte de mí de lo que será cualquier otra persona jamás.

La rubia caminó hacia Natsu, quien la miraba tranquilamente y sonriendo, él estiró su mano, estaba envuelta en llamas y aún tenía las escamas, pero no tuvo miedo, la tomó, el fuego no le hizo daño, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, no quería pensarlo pero así era, él era su persona indicada, su destino, estaban unidos en un lazo que no podía romperse.

-Su magia no la afecta… -susurró Erza observándolos con gran asombro y emoción.

-Lucy –Natsu tenía un brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto, parecía mucho más adulto- mi corazón también es tuyo, si lo aceptas, lo siento por no haberlo visto antes, lamento haberte hecho llorar, te juro, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, pasaré el resto de mis días esforzándome para que no vuelvas a derramar lágrimas por mí ni por nadie, no volverás a sufrir… no lo permitiré…

El príncipe los miraba entre asombrado y asustado. Lucy dirigió sus ojos a él, se obligó a apartarlos de Natsu porque sinceramente pensaba que no quería ver otra cosa, pero aún habían cosas que resolver, seguía casada con James.

-Ya lo veo… supongo que he perdido… podemos… podemos corregir lo que te hice, te dejaré libre para que puedas estar a su lado.

-Gracias James, sabía que en algún lado tenía que estar el niño tierno que conocí, trata de ser menos egoísta la próxima vez y verás que encontrarás a otra chica que te amará y tú amarás de igual manera.

-Gracias…

-En cuanto a la deuda, si me das tiempo te la pagaré…

-No es necesario, después de todo lo que te hice pasar, no quiero que me devuelvas nada.

-Oh, yo creo que vas a necesitar dinero principito –dijo Gajeel- ¿acaso no viste cómo quedó tu castillo?

Todos miraron el edificio, que pronto empezó a crujir y en un segundo acabó por derrumbarse casi por completo. James se quedó pálido, Lucy se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Etooo, lo siento James…

-No te preocupes pelirrojo –dijo Natsu que había vuelto a la normalidad- tengo algunos ahorros, te pagaré el daño.

Llegaron a Magnolia luego de tres días en que tuvieron que ayudar a James con algunos papeles y arreglos, además los chicos le dieron parte de su dinero por los destrozos y Lucy firmó el divorcio. Recuperó la felicidad perdida al verse libre nuevamente. Y ni que hablar cuando los siete llegaron al gremio. Todos corrieron a abrazarla y festejaron durante días, bebiendo a su salud y durmiendo en el suelo para despertar y seguir festejando.

Fairy Tail era su hogar, los miembros del gremio su familia, no cambiaría eso por todo el oro del mundo.

-¿Eres feliz? –le preguntó Natsu cuando llegaron a su departamento la noche del cuarto día.

-Mucho más de lo que he sido en el pasado.

-Me alegro Lucy, espero que siempre te sientas así.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Si lo deseas… este… -Natsu omenzó a ponerse nervioso de pronto, su rostro se encendió, estaba totalmente rojo, no la miraba y movía los dedos de las manos con nerviosismo.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó riendo la rubia.

-Lo que me contó Erza… yo… no sé cómo…

-Bueno ya tengo algo de experiencia, supongo que puedo ayudarte.

Él la miró comprendiendo a qué se refería y se mostró triste y furioso al mismo tiempo.

-Lo siento… -apretó los puños- debí llegar antes, quería detener el casamiento, pero no llegué, la catedral estaba vacía, Gajeel…

-Llegaste, eso es lo único importante. No tienes que disculparte, la tonta fui yo, debí confiar en ustedes y contarles todo desde el principio.

-Aunque no se mucho… me hubiese gustado ser el primero…

-A ti te di mi primer beso y mi corazón, creo que es suficiente, lo otro puede remediarse también.

-Claro –sonrió.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Hace mucho que lo sentía, pero darme cuenta… creo que fue cuando estaba en el gremio y te vi con él. Ahí noté que no quería que otro te tuviera, tu beso… fue sencillo pero se sintió…

-Si… vamos a tener que mejorar eso –respondió la rubia rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Natsu y acercando su rostro al de él.

-Sí, creo que sí –sonrió Natsu y esta vez fue él quien acortó la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios. Fue un beso inexperto al principio, pero luego pareció que el dragon slayer comenzaba a entender cómo se hacía, o simplemente se dejó guiar por su instinto. Cuando se separaron apoyó su frente en el pecho de Lucy, la rubia se asustó, ¿qué le pasaba?

-Demonios, no dejo de pensar en que podría haberte ahorrado todas esas malas experiencias, él te golpeó… no sé si debí dejar que siguiera…

-Gajeel también me golpeó y lo dejaste vivir –sonrió Lucy- ahora es uno de nuestros mejores amigos y quien te hizo actuar, se lo debo todo… imagina qué hubiese sucedido si no lo hubieras perdonado. No debes transformarte Natsu, no debes ser alguien que quita vidas sin pensar, adoro como eres así, yo perdoné a James, también tú debes hacerlo… y tambi´`en deber perdonarte a ti mismo, aunque eso cueste más…

-¿Y tú? –levantó la cabeza y la miró a los fijamente- ¿te perdonaste a ti misma Lucy?

La había atrapado, se odiaba por haberlos hecho sufrir, por no confiar, por ser tan débil.

-Yo…

-Vamos a prometernos algo de ahora en más. Vamos a perdonarnos y a volver a empezar, esta vez sin secretos, sin mentiras y sin sobreprotegernos. ¿Está bien?

-Me parece bien Natsu Dragneel –rió Lucy- ¿puedes cambiar esa cara sombría ahora? –él sonrió, con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y que tanto había añorado.

-¡Claro Lucy! Vamos a la cama… -palideció de nuevo y se mostró asustado- este… a… dormir… si quieres… si no…

-Jajajaja, ay Natsu, no tengas miedo, no es tan complicado. Y no estés nervioso, nunca fallas en nada, ¿por qué lo harías ahora?

-Je… miedo… ¿quién diría que tendría miedo a eso?... en realidad es más miedo a decepcionarte….

-Nunca lo harías, desde siempre estuve orgullosa de ti.

-Hay otra promesa que debes hacerme Lucy…

-¿Cuál?

-Jamás volverás a romper el lazo que nos une –volvió a ponerse serio, cuando estaba así, se veía el doble de alto, más intimidante y tan maduro. Ella asintió y lo abrazó.

-Juro que jamás volveré a hacerlo, te amo demasiado, si lo rompiera, me estaría firmando mi propia sentencia de muerte.

-Y eso sería algo que nunca permitiría, yo también te amo Lucy Heartfilia –le susurró mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos.

Pasaron la noche descubriéndose y experimentando nuevas sensaciones, rieron y fueron más felices que nunca. Lucy no podía creer cómo todo había terminado tan bien luego de haber perdido las esperanzas, pero por suerte tenía un guardián-amante muy insistente, que nunca se rendiría, nunca la dejaría y siempre la protegería. A la mañana mientras él descansaba sobre su pecho tranquilamente, ella lo abrazó con fuerza. También sería su guardiana, quería protegerlo de la misma forma que él lo hacía y así poder evitarle cualquier dolor. Sus lazos eran fuertes ahora, más que nunca, nada ni nadie volvería a romperlos.


End file.
